Percy the Terrible
by Sierra Rose 22
Summary: When friends of Bens leave their spoiled fourteen year old boy with the Cartwrights, it is up to Adam and Alissa to keep him entertained. Hopefully Adam doesn't strangle him first! 7th story in the series. WARNING: Spanking of Teenager.
1. Chapter 1

All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plots are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Percy the Terrible **

Adam's patience is sorely tested when he and Alissa are saddled with babysitting a spoiled, fourteen year old brat!

**oooooo**

All the family was sitting around the breakfast table enjoying the easy banter that was going on between Adam and Joe. The two brothers had been recently teasing each other about Adam getting married. It had been two weeks since Adam had proposed to Alissa, and the whole family was thrilled when they told them the good news. They all thought it was wonderful news and had welcomed Alissa with open arms. The only trouble was that Joe couldn't keep from teasing Adam about getting married since he heard the news. Today was no different as Joe started on Adam as soon as he arrived at the table.

"You know, Adam, you probably will sleep a lot later in the mornings after you are married."

Joe grinned and winked at his older brother as Adam poured himself a cup of coffee. Alissa just smiled and blushed slightly as she quietly reached for a biscuit and was getting ready to throw it at Joe. But Adam beat her to it as a biscuit silently sailed through the air and hit Joe on the side of his head.

"That's enough you two," said Ben, as he frowned at his two sons.

Narrowing his eyes Adam looked at his brother and said with his usual droll comeback, "You know little brother, if you know what's good for you… you better quit with the kidding. Remember, you have to sleep sometime."

Joe shrugged his shoulders and grinned sheepishly. "I get your point big brother."

Hoss just smiled and continued eating his breakfast with his usual gusto as Ben started to read a letter he had received from his old friend Tom Mathews. He and his family would be coming to the ranch for a visit soon.

"Tom says that they are making this trip a second honeymoon. They're only going to be here a few days and then they will go on to San Francisco. I haven't seen them in years, so it will be wonderful to see them again."

Ben placed the letter on the table beside him and buttered a piece of toast.

"They have a fourteen year old boy now and will be bringing him with them on this trip. He has never seen San Francisco, and they thought it would be fun for him to come along."

"That's sure not much of a honeymoon with your kid tagging along," laughed Little Joe.

"Joseph!" Ben scowled at his younger son.

"Well, I agree with Joe. It won't be very romantic for them," added Alissa, as she winked at Adam. Adam simply smiled and continued eating his breakfast.

"I think that is enough talk about honeymoons."

Ben cleared his throat, as he looked totally embarrassed about where this conversation was heading.

"Let's just finish our breakfast because we have a full days work ahead waiting for us. And all this silly talk is not appropriate for the dinning table."

Ben reached for the coffee pot as the boys looked at each other and tried to hold back their laughter at their father's obvious embarrassment.

ooooooo

Today was the day the company was arriving, and Ben was the first one to hear the carriage pull up outside as he opened the front door and hurried out to greet his guests. The rest of the family slowly followed behind him as they went to meet Ben's old friends.

"Mary and Tom, it's so good to see you two again."

Ben held out his hand to his old friend as Tom helped his wife down from the carriage. After helping his wife, Tom turned and grabbed Ben's hand as they shook hands firmly and patted each other on the back. Ben then gave Mary a hug and turned to introduce them to his family.

"Mary and Tom Mathews, this is Joe my youngest son, and this big, strapping young man is Hoss, my middle son."

Ben placed his hand on Joe's back as he introduced them to the Mathews. He smiled proudly as he watched his two sons shake hands with his old friends. Finally, Ben went over and put his arm around Adam's shoulder.

"And this is my oldest son…Adam. This beautiful girl holding ever so tightly onto his arm is Alissa Anderson. She is Adam's fiancée."

"So nice to meet you both," Adam replied, as he took Tom's hand in a hearty handshake.

"Nice to meet you also," Alissa added, as she smiled and nodded.

When Ben didn't see anyone else getting out of the carriage, he smiled at his guests and suggested, "Well, shall we all go into the house now that the introductions are over?"

Mary quickly put her hand on Ben's arm to stop him as she turned towards the carriage and with a rather shrill yell called out, "PER—CY! Percy, hurry up now dear, or you will be left behind!"

All faces turned towards the carriage as a tall, skinny boy with blond curls slowly began to emerge from the carriage. First one long leg presented itself and then another as more than a few surprised expressions greeted the Matthews' son. When he finally stood upright, the full effect of his rather unusual attire took the Cartwrights by surprise. He was wearing a cream colored suit with pants that stopped right under his knees. White stockings came up to the bottom of his pants and shoes with black buckles on them adorned his feet. And to finish off this rather garish looking outfit, he had on a white shirt with ruffles on the cuffs and a black scarf that went around his neck with a bow that tied loosely right under his chin.

"Coming mother, you don't have to raise your voice, you know. It is so vulgar to shout."

Surveying the area with obvious disdain, he let out a slight cough as he gingerly placed a lacy white handkerchief that he had been holding in his right hand quickly to his mouth.

"All this dust is just so annoying and very bad for my lungs!"

Joe started to let out a laugh, but quickly reined it in when he saw his father give him a warning look. But the rest of the family had to turn their heads to keep from laughing at the sight that was standing in front of them. If ever there was a dandy, it was this boy who stood before them in all his velvet glory.

Mary sighed as she went over to her son and quickly brought him over to be introduced to the family.

"Percy, I want you to meet the Cartwrights. This is Ben Cartwright and his sons… Adam, Hoss, Joe and this lovely girl is Alissa Andserson, Adam's fiancée.

Everyone said hello as Percy proceeded to look down his nose at each one of them before he finally said in a rather annoyed voice, "How do you do."

Joe turned his head and caught Alissa's attention as he mouthed the words—"PERCY." Then he snickered and winked at Alissa as she smiled back.

"Well now, let's all go into the house for refreshments," Ben finally suggested, as he put his hand on Tom's back guiding him towards the front door.

As Ben led the group into the house, Little Joe stayed back trying his very best not to let out a belly laugh at the young dandy strutting in front of him.

oooooooo

Later that evening as they all sat around the dinner table, Tom brought up the trip to San Francisco.

"We will only be staying one night, Ben, because we have to catch a stage tomorrow out of Virginia City."

"I wish you could stay a little longer, Tom," Ben commented, as he poured him an after dinner brandy.

"Father, I really don't want to go to San Francisco," whined Percy, as he sat there playing with his fork.

"I didn't even want to come on this stupid trip. I want to go home right now!" Percy slammed down his fork to emphasize his last statement.

Ben looked embarrassed for his friend as he heard Percy speak so rudely to his father. I would never let any of my sons talk like that to me Ben thought, as he waited to see how his friend was going to handle this.

"Percy, I don't think the Cartwrights want to hear about this now. You are going because we don't have anywhere else to leave you," Mary said softly, as she tried to hide her embarrassment at the way her son was behaving.

"Well, It has been a long day and I think we should be going to bed now," Tom said frowning slightly, as he stood up from the table looking rather embarrassed also.

All the men stood as the Mathews made their way up the stairs after saying their goodnights to everyone. After they were behind closed doors, Hoss was the first to make a comment.

"Boy howdy, that youngster sure is sassy. You sure wouldn't put up with none of us talkin' like that to you, pa."

"That is for certain. That young man definitely needs some schooling in proper behavior."

"Oh, I think he is kind of funny," added Alissa grinning, as she laid her napkin on the table.

"What do you mean…funny?" asked Adam, as he looked rather puzzled.

"Well, he is trying so hard to look like he is so prim and proper with the outrageous way he dresses, and then he throws a silly little temper tantrum like he is two years old. I just find it all very amusing."

"Yeah, well I for one will be glad when he is gone. I don't think he is funny at all the way he just keeps looking down his nose at us like he just stepped in something bad," laughed Joe, as he leaned back in his chair drinking his coffee.

Joe, that isn't very nice," Ben scolded, while trying hard not to smile.

Hoss couldn't hide his grin though as he chuckled, "Yeah, pa, but he sure is telling the truth about that youngster."

ooooooo

The next morning as they were all sitting around the table finishing breakfast, Percy continued to complain about going with his parents to San Francisco. Alissa just sat there and listened to his complaining along with everyone else, when she suddenly had an idea.

"Why don't you stay here with us while your parents go to Frisco? Then they can pick you up on the way back. That way they can be together and you won't have to go somewhere you don't want to go. I think that works well for everyone, don't you?"

Alissa smiled at the Mathews as she waited for their answer. Because she was only looking at the Mathews, Alissa didn't see four grown men's faces suddenly turn pale as they just took in what she had just said.

"Why I think that would be a wonderful idea. Oh thank you so much for suggesting it, Alissa," Mary answered happily, as she looked over at her husband for his approval.

"Yes, Alissa, thank you so much for suggesting it," Adam added sarcastically, as he turned and gave Alissa a mocking smile.

I guess I should have cleared this with everyone first she thought, as she sat there looking around the table at the four Cartwright men definitely looking uncomfortable while trying to hide how they really felt.

"Ben, would that be alright with you if he stayed here?" Tom asked eagerly, hoping that Ben would say yes.

Of course being put on the spot like that, there really wasn't anything else Ben could say.

"Yes, yes, of course he can stay. We would be happy to have him as our guest for a few weeks. It will do you both good to have some time away on your own."

"Well then, it is all settled. We will leave Percy here and pick him up on the way back," agreed Tom, as he pushed away from the table and stood up.

"But I don't want to stay here either," whined Percy, as he threw down his napkin and stood up next to his father.

"Nonsense, Percy, you will be perfectly fine staying here. Now then, it really is time for us to get going, my dear, or we will miss the stage."

Tom checked his watch and reached for his wife's arm as he steered her quickly to the front door. The luggage had already been loaded into the carriage, so the two of them just proceeded out the front door.

Ben just stood there with his mouth slightly open as he realized he had just invited a spoiled, fourteen year old boy for a houseguest for the next few weeks. When he finally got his wits about him, he quickly went out the door with the rest of the family to say goodbye to the Mathews.

"They sure are in a hurry to leave, don't you think," whispered Little Joe, as he nudged Hoss while they walked out to say goodbye.

"Wouldn't you be too," answered Hoss, grinning as he stuck his hands in his pockets watching the Mathews hurry to the carriage.

After giving Percy a quick hug goodbye, the Mathews got in the carriage and started down the road as Mary turned and waved goodbye to her son one final time. Joe just shook his head grinning before heading to the barn to feed the horses. Eventually the rest of the family headed back into the house as Percy slowly walked along behind everyone kicking the dirt with his foot.

As soon as Adam and Alissa came into the house, Adam pulled her to the side and asked, "Why on earth did you do that, Alissa? What were you thinking?"

"Well, I felt sorry for him, and I thought he would have more fun here than in San Francisco. Besides, how hard can it be to take care of a fourteen year old boy?"

"I took care of two boys and believe me, I know how hard it can be!"

Adam just shook his head as he saw Percy coming in the door and decided to discuss this later. There wasn't a lot they could do about it now anyway. It looked like they all were going to be saddled with this spoiled dandy for the next few weeks and they might as well make the best of it.

After all, if I can handle raising Joe and all the things he got into, then I certainly can handle one fourteen year old dandy Adam decided, as he walked over to the table to enjoy one more cup of coffee before heading out for the day.

TBC

I hope you like this new character. He is a handful, isn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**oooooooo**

The next morning as everyone was enjoying breakfast, Ben decided it was time to break the bad news to Adam. He knew Adam was not going to like what he was about to tell him.

"Adam, we have all that branding to do and I'm going to need everyone I can find to help out. So that means Hoss and Joe will be tied up with me for the next few days."

"Of course, Pa, but what about me? I assumed we all would be helping with the branding. Do you have something else for me to do?"

"Well, I was coming to that. Someone has to stay and help Alissa with Percy. I think he might be a handful, and she might not be able to handle him alone and will probably need some help. So you will be staying here to help her just in case."

"Great, just what I wanted to do this week…be a babysitter to a spoiled little dandy!"

Adam looked over at Alissa and scowled. Thanks to her suggestion, he was stuck at the ranch babysitting instead of helping the family with the branding. Not that branding was the best job on a ranch by any means, but it certainly beat being in charge of a boy who had just about used up all of Adam's patience with his childish behavior.

Alissa returned his scowl with a saucy grin as she said, "Oh come on, Adam, as I said before how hard could it be? It will definitely be a lot easier than branding, and I think you got the better of the two jobs!"

Joe and Hoss both let out a laugh at that remark as they pictured their older brother babysitting this little dandy for the next few days. Branding was starting to look better already.

"Alright then, enough said on the subject. By the way, where is our houseguest anyway?" Ben asked, as he looked at the stairs.

Just as he said this, Percy appeared on the landing of the stairs in all his usual finery. Today he decided to be a little more casual and wore a white frilly shirt with a green velvet vest and pants to match, but had left his black scarf in the room. He still carried his white handkerchief and placed it to his nose as he slowly descended the stairs. Scowling when he got to the bottom of the stairs, he brushed at his velvet pants at some imaginary dirt.

"The dust in this miserable wilderness is appalling," he complained, as he came over and slouched down in his chair.

"Glad you decided to join us for breakfast, young man," Ben commented, as he handed Percy some eggs.

"I hope you are hungry this morning because Hop Sing certainly has prepared a lot of good food for you."

"I usually just eat tea and toast for breakfast. The other is hard on my constitution."

"Your what?' asked Hoss, as he looked over at Percy with a bewildered expression.

"Never mind that, Hoss. Now you just eat whatever you want, young man. Joe, Hoss and I have work we have to tend to on the ranch. But Adam and Alissa will be staying here to watch out for you. So you have a good day, Percy, and just make yourself at home."

Ben stood up and started for the front door, "Boys, let's get going, times a wasting and we have a couple of long days ahead of us."

Joe and Hoss started to follow Ben, but not before Joe couldn't resist making a comment to Adam before he left.

He leaned down close to Adam and put his arm around his shoulders as he smirked, "Yeah, Adam, you have a good day too!"

Then Joe quickly stepped to the side as Adam's hand just missed smacking him on his shoulder. He continued laughing till he reached the sideboard to put on his holster and hat, but suddenly stopped laughing as soon as his eyes met his father's stern glare.

"I don't need a babysitter," complained Percy, as he threw the toast he was buttering on his plate.

"I am not a baby!"

Adam lifted his brow in amusement at that comment as he sat there slowly sipping his coffee.

"Of course you don't need a babysitter," assured Alissa.

"We are just here to show you a good time around the ranch, aren't we Adam?"

"Oh yes, that is what we are here for," Adam said dryly.

While Ben was waiting for Joe and Hoss, he couldn't help but grin at Adam's comment. He felt a little sorry for Adam having to be saddled with this spoiled young boy, but someone had to help Alissa. And if anyone could bring him in line, Ben knew Adam could. That is if he doesn't strangle him first Ben chuckled to himself.

"We will see you in a few days then everyone."

Grabbing his saddlebags, Ben turned and went out the door with Joe and Hoss laughing softly as they followed behind him.

But right before Joe went out the door, he turned and grinned as he just had to get in one more smart remark, "Now, Adam, you be sure and pace yourself cuz we sure don't want you to overdo while we are gone."

An apple suddenly sailed through the air and hit the front door as it was hurriedly closed. Joe had seen Adam reach for the apple and quickly shut the door before it hit its intended target.

"Uncivilized farmers," scoffed Percy as he just shook his head after witnessing this latest little bit of foolery between brothers.

Shrugging Adam simply responded, "Yes, I am sure we aren't as civilized as you city folk."

Trying to smooth things over, Alissa smiled and quickly changed the subject.

"All right then, what would you like to do today, Percy?"

"I don't know. What is there to do in this awful wilderness?"

Adam just sat there trying to hold on to his temper. He really wanted to tell Percy what he thought he COULD do today, but decided to be the adult in the room and poured himself more coffee instead.

"Would you like to go fishing? That is always something fun for boys to do. I had a lot of fun when Adam took me on my first trip."

"I don't know that I want to touch something as disgusting as a fish," grumbled Percy.

"Oh come on now… go and change and we will go and have a wonderful time," Ali suggested, as she smiled at Percy.

"Change! Why do I have to change? What is wrong with what I have on?"

"Don't you have something… a little more sturdy to wear?" asked Adam, as he glanced at Percy's velvet pants.

"I know… he can wear some of Joe's old clothes. I think they might fit him," offered Ali, as she stood up waiting for Adam's answer.

"Fine, I will go and get him some clothes and take them to his room."

Adam threw down his napkin and walked over to the stairs and took them two at a time.

"There—problem solved. Let's go and teach you how to fish, Percy."

Percy slowly got up with a heavy sigh and headed for his room. Once he was in his room, he saw the clothes that Adam had placed on his bed. Picking them up and briefly looking them over, he quickly threw them to the ground in a disgusted huff.

"If they think I will wear this country bumpkin clothing then they are crazy. And now they want me to go on a sweaty trip to catch some slimy fish. We pay people to do that manual labor."

Feeling miserable Percy let out a frustrated whine, "I am so miserable here."

Then he sat down on his bed and started to sulk.

"I wish I could make them feel as miserable as I am," he muttered, as he leaned forward with his chin in his hands.

Then as he sat there sulking, an idea slowly came to his devious little mind. Maybe while I am here, I CAN make them just as miserable as I am he decided, as a sly smile came to his lips while he started to form his little plan.

oooooooo

Peeking slowly out of his bedroom door, Percy checked to see if the coast was clear. When he didn't see anyone, he quickly headed downstairs. There was no one in the great room, so Percy decided to start working on setting his little plan in motion.

He walked over to the dinning table and picked up the sugar and the salt bowl. He then proceeded to change the sugar into the salt bowl and the salt into the sugar bowl. Smiling to himself he waited for the others to join him.

"Glad to see you have changed," Adam said briefly, rolling his eyes as he came down the stairs.

Alissa had changed into her jeans and was following behind Adam as he motioned for them both to follow him as he headed for the front door.

"Let's get going then."

After they went out the front door and were walking towards the barn, Adam turned and asked Percy, "Do you know how to ride a horse?"

"Of course I do!" Percy said frowning, as he glared at Adam.

"Very well then, you can saddle your own horse. I will show you which one is yours."

As Adam walked down the row of horses deciding which one to pick for Percy, Percy noticed a burr on the ground and quickly picked it up and hid it in his hand. A wicked smile slowly appeared on his face as he followed Adam down the row.

Percy quickly saddled his horse and waited for just the right moment when he could follow through with phase one of his plan. As soon as he noticed Adam turn his head, he quietly walked over and placed the burr under Sport's saddle blanket. This ought to do the trick he smiled smugly as he went and got on his horse.

When the three riders eventually came out of the barn, Sport kept dancing around as if something was bothering him. Adam quickly pulled up on his reins trying to get him under control, but Sport continued to move around erratically. Finally Sport couldn't take the discomfort any longer and started to buck trying to get rid of whatever was sticking him. Adam was so taken by surprise at Sport suddenly bucking that he quickly ended up in the dirt on his backside.

"What the devil is wrong with you, Sport?"

Alissa quickly got off her horse to see if Adam was all right. As she was kneeling beside him, they both heard the sound of laughter coming from Percy's direction. Percy couldn't contain his laughter any longer as he looked down at the both of them grinning.

Adam's eyes narrowed as he looked up at Percy. "Do you know why this happened, boy?"

"I guess you aren't a very good rider," taunted Percy, smirking.

Adam started to rise to go after Percy, but Alissa put her hand on his arm and held him back.

"Now, Adam, you don't know that Percy had anything to do with this. I'm sure something just spooked Sport and that is why he bucked."

"Somehow I don't think so," Adam grumbled, as he stood up and brushed off his pants.

Limping slightly, Adam went over and started checking out his saddle and all around his saddle blanket. Finally as he put his hand under the saddle blanket, he felt something suddenly stick his fingers. Frowning, he proceeded to pull out the offending burr and held it up in front of Percy.

"I suppose you don't know anything about this, young man," Adam challenged, as he narrowed his eyes and stared Percy down.

With a very innocent look on his face Percy casually answered, "Why no, sir, I can't imagine where that came from."

Adam had just about enough of this smart mouthed boy and started to go for Percy, when once again Alissa put her hand on his arm holding him back.

"Now, Adam, let's just go fishing. Nothing is hurt but your pride. We aren't even sure Percy had anything to do with it. It could have gotten on your saddle blanket before you saddled Sport."

Adam just growled as he went over and got on his horse. Lucky for Percy Adam had his back to him, or he would have seen the wide smile that crossed the little brat's face. First phase in my plan accomplished he grinned ever so smugly.

TBC

My goodness but that boy is trouble, and his pranks aren't over yet! But somehow I think he will learn that you aren't going to win when you are dealing with a Cartwright...especially one by the name of Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Warning: **mention of spanking in this chapter

**ooooo**

After they arrived at the pond without any more incidents, Percy didn't want to fish and told them he would rather go for a walk. So Adam and Alissa sat by the pond enjoying each other's company as they watched Percy slowly walking along on the other side of the pond.

Alissa was sitting in front of Adam leaning back against his broad chest as he gently caressed her hair while they both watched their young charge walking on the other side of the pond. He looked innocent enough walking along, but the whole time he was walking, he was silently plotting what he could do for his next prank. Eventually a devious smile came to Percy's lips as an idea dawned on him, and he quickly ran back to where Adam and Alissa sat.

"I think I am ready for that fishing lesson now, Adam," Percy yelled excitedly, as he came running up to Adam.

"Very well then, I'll bait your pole the first time to show you how it is done, and then you can do it the rest of the times."

Percy just stood there smiling as he waited for just the right moment to put his plan into action. As he stood there pretending to listen to Adam, Adam carefully instructed Percy on how to put the bait on his pole and then bent over to place the line in the water.

Smiling ever so innocently, Percy slowly walked closer to where Adam was bending over. Acting like he was interested in what Adam was doing, Percy leaned over Adam and suddenly pretended like he was starting to loose his balance. He flapped his arms around wildly acting like he was trying to regain his balance, and finally with great finesse he bumped into Adam.

"Oh dear, I am losing my footing," Percy shrieked, as he fell into Adam with all of his weight.

His little performance was as good as a seasoned actor as he faked a surprised expression while he stepped back from the edge of the pond. All the while saving his devious self from a dunk in the pond along with his intended victim.

Even though Percy was skinny, his full weight on Adam was just enough to catch him off balance and he tumbled into the pond headfirst. After a lot of splashing and a few curse words thrown in, Adam came up sputtering and ready for war.

At first Alissa was startled by the events that had just unfolded around her. But when she saw Adam trying to stand with his hat all smashed on his head and water dripping off the brim, she couldn't keep from laughing as she watched him slowly making his way to the shore.

"Oh, Adam, you look like a wet dog!" she giggled, trying not to laugh too hard.

But when he lifted his head and she saw the flash of anger in his eyes, she quickly decided to try and compose herself because Adam obviously was not the least bit amused by this whole event. And his mood wasn't getting any better as he tired to get out of the pond. Unfortunately there was mud all around the edge of the pond and every time Adam started to climb out, he kept slipping back in as he tried to get his footing which only added to his anger.

"When I get my hands on you, young man, you won't be able to sit for a month without thinking of me! And they won't be happy thoughts either!"

Adam finally got his footing and climbed out of the water—heading straight for Percy with a look of sheer determination on his very wet face. After Percy saw that very look on Adam, he let out a squeal and quickly started backing up. But once again Alissa intervened and stepped between them.

"Now, Adam, Percy couldn't help it if he slipped. It was just an unfortunate accident...wasn't it, Percy?"

"Yes, I am so sorry, Adam. My foot just slipped and I couldn't regain my balance, so I accidently fell into you," Percy said casually, but he kept putting distance between him and Adam, just in case.

"That was no accident and you know it. And when I get my hands on you, I am going to tan you good! You will think twice about pulling pranks on people by the time I am done!"

Quickly grabbing onto Adam's arm Alissa used all her weight to try and hold him back, but he was pulling her right along with him as he angrily headed for Percy.

"Now, Adam, remember he is your father's guest and boys will be boys… no harm done really except you are a little wet."

Adam suddenly stopped walking so quickly that Alissa almost fell forward. She had been trying unsuccessfully to hold him back and all she had gotten for her effort was to be pulled along side him like a small rag doll.

Glaring at Alissa his eyes widened as he shouted angrily, "A little wet! You call this a little wet?"

Alissa put her head down as she tried to hide her grin while she looked at Adam standing there with water dripping off of his whole body. She knew he was furious, but it was just so hard to try and keep a straight face while she watched the water dripping off his nose.

Rubbing his hands through his wet hair he let out a frustrated growl. Adam was trying his best to keep his temper in check and finally decided that this little monster was a guest of his father, and as such he would let him have the benefit of the doubt this time. Then he turned and gave Percy a look that would melt steel.

"Fine then, let's go home. But I am warning you, Percy…there better be no more little 'accidents' on the ride home!"

Sloshing over to the poles, Adam bent down and picked them up and went over and mounted up on Sport. He continued to stare at Percy with that same piercing stare until Percy had to look away starting to become a little frightened in how far he may have taken his little plan.

As they rode towards home Percy dropped back from Adam and Alissa not wanting to anger Adam anymore. But the further they rode, the more his confidence returned and that devious little smile of his came back knowing he had just completed phase two of his plan.

ooooooo

Later that evening as Adam and Alissa were sitting on the settee waiting for Percy to join them for dinner, Adam's temper had cooled and he was in a much better mood as he started slowly leaving butterfly kisses all along Alissa's neck.

"You know you are real lucky, little girl, that I didn't give you what I had planned for Percy today when you kept laughing at me," Adam whispered, as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

Alissa loved when Adam left gentle kisses along her neck, and it was taking all her concentration to even respond to his comment when all her body wanted to do was kiss him passionately until her toes curled. But she knew they would not be alone for long, so she gathered her composure as she tried to explain.

"I know, sweetheart, it really wasn't nice of me to laugh and I am very sorry. But you just looked so funny all dripping wet. I guess I am lucky that you didn't throw me over your knee in Percy's place, huh?"

Adam sat there for a moment acting like he was deciding what to do next, when he quickly turned and pulled her into his arms so he was looking down at her smiling face.

"You certainly are, young lady. Now for your punishment… I demand a kiss!"

"Your wish is my command, sir."

As Adam leaned in to collect on her punishment, they heard loud coughing coming from the stairs.

"Please, control yourselves and try to act a LITTLE civilized," Percy frowned, as he came down the stairs.

Alissa could feel Adam's muscles tense as he quickly set her upright on the settee. The look on his face said it all, and this time Alissa wasn't sure she could save Percy from Adam's wrath. But Adam suddenly smiled and reached down for Alissa's hand to help her up.

"Dinner ready…come eat while it is hot," Hop Sing called out, as he was bringing the last of the dishes to the table.

Adam presented Alissa with his arm, "Shall we go to dinner, madam?"

Alissa took his arm and said smiling, "Of course, fine sir."

Then she turned to Percy, "Percy dear, won't you join us?"

Percy just scowled as he followed along behind Adam and Alissa. For once he didn't know what to say, so he decided to just be quiet. After all, he still had more pranks up his sleeve he grinned, as he walked to the table.

After they started eating Adam asked for the sugar. Percy smiled politely and quickly handed it to him. Adam put two spoonfuls of sugar in his coffee and then started to cut his meat.

"Would you please pass the salt, Alissa?"

It was all Percy could do to keep a straight face when he knew that Adam once again was going to be the butt of his prank. Percy just watched closely as Adam poured a little sugar on his meat and then started to cut it into several small pieces. He took his first bite and looked bewildered for a moment. Then he looked over at Percy and a slow smile came to his lips.

"Percy, did you happen to do something to the salt container?"

"Why no, Adam. Why would you ask a silly question like that?" Percy answered, as he looked innocently at Adam.

"Oh, maybe because my meat taste rather funny."

"Adam, there you go again accusing Percy of something and you don't even have any evidence that he has done anything."

"That's right, it isn't my fault your cook doesn't know how to prepare food properly," Percy said smugly, as he dabbed the corners of his mouth lightly with his napkin.

Adam just let out a low growl as he picked up his coffee and took a big drink. The look on his face was that of sheer surprise as his lips puckered and he spit out the offending drink. Percy couldn't contain his laughter this time, so he tried to hide it behind his napkin.

"That's it boy! I have had ENOUGH!"

Adam stood up and pushed his chair back and started for Percy. As soon as Percy realized Adam was coming for him, he jumped up and started going in the opposite direction around the table, squealing in his annoyingly high pitched voice and waving his hands in the air sounding like he was being chased by a dozen bees. Once Adam closed the gap between them he reached out to grab Percy, but Alissa stood up and stepped in front of Adam and put her hands on his chest to stop him from grabbing hold of the little brat.

"Now, Adam, we didn't see Percy do anything to the salt and sugar. You surely can't punish him for something if you are not sure he did it."

"I know exactly who did it, and he is standing right there!"

Adam pointed at Percy as Percy quickly went and stood behind his chair, hoping to keep it between the two of them. After he saw the look on Adam's face, Percy figured he needed something substantial to put between them, or Adam might just ring his skinny little neck.

"Adam, why don't you and I go for a walk in the moonlight? It is such a lovely night and I think you need to cool off a little."

Alissa put her arm in Adam's arm and tried to pull him towards the door. At first she didn't get anywhere with moving him as Adam just stood there slowly simmering while glaring at Percy. As little as she was and as strong as Adam was she certainly wasn't about to move him if he didn't want her too. And at the moment—he didn't want to move! She did give it her best effort though, as she kept trying to pull Adam towards the front door and away from a very nervous looking Percy.

Finally taking a couple of deep breaths and counting to ten, Adam let out a frustrated sigh as he gave in and started walking with Alissa over to the front door. But he didn't let Percy off the hook completely as he looked over his shoulder at him with one final angry glare. It was a look that was so fierce it would have scattered the cattle if he had looked at them with that same expression. It certainly was doing a job on Percy, and almost made him want to scatter and run out the back door yelling for his mother.

Thank goodness Alissa is taking him outside to cool down thought Percy, as he continued to stand behind his chair just in case Adam changed his mind and came back for him.

As Percy watched the front door close it took him a few moments to stop shaking in his buckled shoes. He had never seen anyone as angry as Adam had been. And to boot, all that anger had been directed at him. His parents never even raised their voices at him, so this whole anger thing was something he wasn't use to and really didn't like at all. Usually his parents just shook their heads and eventually gave in whenever he whined or threw a fit until he got what he wanted.

He winced when he thought about what still might happen if Adam didn't get his temper under control. He had been threatening him all day with a tanning, and Percy certainly wouldn't want Adam to deliver on his threat.

Standing behind his chair, Percy considered his options as he kept debating if he wanted to test Adam any further. After all, he was a guest in this house and surely Adam would never do anything to a guest Percy speculated, as he traced his finger back and forth on the back of the chair trying to decide if he wanted to take a chance with a certain Cartwright—a certain angry Cartwright!

But after taking in some deep breaths and straightening his vest, Percy slowly gathered his confidence and eventually decided to put his last prank into action. He had set out to make them as miserable as he was, and he certainly had succeeded so far. Or at least he had made one of them miserable with the first three pranks. Besides, I always have Alissa on my side just in case Percy grinned, as he pushed his chair back into its place at the table and headed off to plan his final prank.

oooooo

It was a beautiful summer night and the sky was clear and full of twinkling stars. Adam had finally calmed down and he and Alissa were standing by the corral watching Freedom trot around in the moonlight.

"Alissa, I am having a hard time understanding you with this boy. You have to know that he has been doing all these pranks, and yet you keep me from giving him what he so richly deserves for his awful behavior."

Looking up at Adam, Alissa grinned rather sheepishly. "I know, Adam. You are probably right. But there is still a little doubt on my part, and I just don't want you to punish him if he truly is innocent."

Adam cocked his eyebrow as he frowned slightly, "Alissa, you and I both know that he is not the least bit innocent in all of this. And what that boy truly needs for his outlandish behavior is a sound spanking! He is testing me just to see how far he can go. And believe me, he has passed the test and I am ready to give him his final grade!"

Alissa put her hand on Adam's arm as she raised her chin with her green eyes challenging him.

"Is this how it is going to be when we have children? Are you going to want to spank them every time they misbehave?"

"No, not every time. But if they do something that warrants it, then I will definitely spank them. Children need to know that their parents love them and will do everything in their power to protect them and make them feel safe and happy. But they also need guidelines, and they need to know what will happen if they overstep these lines. Clearly he has never been given any guidelines or consequences for his behavior at all. It is obvious who is in charge in that household."

Adam's eyes abruptly narrowed as he gently lifted her chin so she was looking in his eyes.

"And I can tell you right now, Alissa, I will be the head of our household and there will NEVER be any doubt as to who is in charge. Our children will never be allowed to act the way that Percy does. It will be our job to help our children grow into responsible adults, and part of my role as their father is to help guide them by showing them that they are expected to follow the rules set by us and by society, just as my father showed me. And if they break those rules, then they will receive the consequences…and sometimes spanking will be one of those consequences."

"You sound like you have a lot of experience under your belt in raising children, Adam."

Adam grinned easily, "Remember, I help raise two brothers. So I guess I have had a lot of experience raising children. Plus I had a good teacher in my father. He was strict but always fair. And we always knew that he loved us and only spanked us if we did something that was dangerous, foolish or very disrespectful."

Gently lifting a lock of Alissa's hair and moving it away from her face Adam chuckled softly, "And our little house guest has been very disrespectful with everyone and would definitely benefit from a trip to the barn."

"You're probably right, Adam, but remember he is just a boy. I am sure he will out grow all this foolishness. Besides, I was concerned his parents would be upset with you for disciplining their son. Obviously they never have, so I guess they don't believe in correcting him. And I certainly didn't want you to be in trouble with your father for disciplining him. Anyway, let's go in now… I'm getting cold."

Alissa stood on her tiptoes and gave Adam a quick kiss on the lips before she started to walk toward the front door, but Adam quickly pulled her into his arms for a much more substantial kiss.

"Not so fast, little one. I don't think that quick kiss is going to last me very long. I think we should finish where you started."

Bringing his lips close to hers, Adam captured her mouth in a very passionate kiss and soon they both forgot all about Percy.

A short while later they were laughing and walking arm and arm as Adam opened the front door and waited for Alissa to walk inside ahead of him.

Suddenly Alissa let out a loud gasp as she felt something slimy and wet come down on her head and slowly drip down her back! It was very cold and it almost took her breath away for a moment as she tried to wipe her eyes so she could see. Once she moved the slime from around her eyes, she saw Percy standing in the middle of the room holding his sides as he roared with laughter. And there on the floor beside her was the bucket that had fallen on her head once the door was opened. Mud and murky water were slowly spilling out of the bucket onto the floor by her feet.

Adam had come charging in the room when he heard her yell wondering what on earth had happened. As he stood in doorway quickly taking in the situation, he heard laughing coming from the middle of the room.

"Why you little brat," Alissa exclaimed, as she looked at Percy as he was laughing loudly.

Looking from his muddy and very wet fiancée, to Percy who wasn't holding in his laughter at all, Adam had reached his limit.

"Young man, you went too far this time!" Adam roared, as he angrily headed for Percy.

Hesitating for a moment Adam glanced over at Alissa to see if she would once again interfere when he tried to punish Percy.

But this time as Alissa tried to wipe the rest of the mud off of her face, she finally declared, "He is all yours, Adam!"

Before Percy even knew what was happening, Adam crossed the room and grabbed Percy by his arm and headed towards the stairs with the little troublemaker firmly in tow.

"The time has finally come for us to have a long talk, young man!"

Percy was startled by this turn of events and tried to pull away from the iron grip Adam had on his arm, but he was no match for Adam.

"I don't want to talk to you," Percy whined, as he was being dragged up the stairs to his room.

With a glint in his eye Adam replied, "Oh don't worry, Percy, we won't be doing much talking at all!"

TBC

Lots more Percy ahead!

oooooooooooooooo

Well, dear Percy is finally going to get his comeuppance, and I don't think there will be much talking going on either. Thank you to all the readers who enjoy my stories, and I hope I make you smile when you read them. I always appreciate all of you that take the time from your busy schedules to leave a review, and I truly enjoy reading them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Warning: **spanking in this chapter

Adam reached the top of the stairs and headed for Percy's room. Once they reached his room, he pulled Percy in and sat him down firmly on the bed. Pulling out the desk chair, he set it right in front of Percy giving him no room for escape.

After sitting down, he leaned in towards Percy as he sternly declared, "The time has come for us to have a little talk, Percy. And you are going to sit there and listen."

"No, I'm not!"

Percy started to rise but changed his mind when he saw the look in Adam's eyes.

"Percy, you and I both know that you did all of those pranks. And even though Alissa wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, you ended up dumping cold muddy water on her head."

Adam stood up and started pacing back in forth in front of Percy.

"Do you realize she could have been seriously hurt? How could you do something so irresponsible and dangerous?"

Percy kept his head down as he spoke barely above a whisper.

"I didn't think anyone would get hurt. And besides, I thought it would fall on you."

Adam let out a frustrated sigh as he came and stood in front of Percy with his hands on his hips.

"Why did you want to keep causing problems for me?"

Percy just shook his head as tears started to well up in his eyes. "I don't know. I just wanted you to be as miserable as I was. I didn't want to stay here, and so I thought I would make you miserable too."

Percy swiped at the tears as they started to slide down his cheeks.

Adam pulled the chair back a little further from Percy and sat down in front of him, leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees so he could look into Percy's eyes.

"Percy, just because you don't get your way every time you think you should is no reason to throw tantrums or try and make other people miserable. Sometimes we don't always get what we want, but acting like a two year old or trying to hurt someone certainly isn't the answer. And you definitely won't make any friends being that way either."

Adam's expression softened as he placed his hand on Percy's arm.

"You know, Percy, we were more than willing to try and make your stay here enjoyable for you. You even said that you didn't want to go to San Francisco, so Alissa thought we could show you some fun things to do while you were here. I realize that you are use to the city and not the country, but you didn't even try to have fun."

Shaking his head Adam frowned as he continued on. "Obviously it wasn't enough, and now you are telling me that because you thought you were suffering, you wanted to make others suffer along with you?"

Percy kept his head down until Adam put his hand under his chin and made him look him in the eye.

"Well, answer me young man."

"I guess so."

Adam sat back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Percy, has your father ever spanked you for your bad behavior?"

Percy's eyes widened as he indignantly stated, "Of course not! My father would never do that."

"Hmm…that is obviously part of the problem. You have never been given any consequences for your bad behavior, and so you continue to do whatever you want no matter how it affects anyone else."

Adam put his hand on Percy's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Percy, people can't go through life just doing whatever they want and never have any consequences for bad behavior. Even as an adult, a man can't steal a horse or rob someone and not have a consequence when he is caught. That is why there are laws with serious consequences to hopefully deter the person from doing wrong. And maybe if you would have been given some consequences, you wouldn't be so quick to do something without thinking just because you thought it was funny."

Adam stood up and grabbed the back of his chair and moved it away from Percy as he placed it in the center of the room. Then he turned and faced Percy with his arms crossed as a stern expression settled across his face.

"Well, young man, I think the time has come that you learn in this house if you act disrespectful and without regard for other's safety… unpleasant consequences will follow. And you have definitely earned one of those consequences for your recent behavior. I truly hope after tonight, Percy, you will think twice about acting reckless and being rude and disrespectful to other people."

Percy gasped in outrage. "What do you mean?"

Quirking his brow, Adam's voice was firm as he spoke slowly.

"You are a clever boy, I think you know."

Percy suddenly jumped up and crossed his arms in front of him as he smugly declared, "You can't discipline me. That job is for my father!"

"Normally yes, but as they were leaving for their trip your father told my father that he was in charge of you while they were away. And when my father is gone, then I am in charge."

Percy suddenly cringed when he realized what those implications might mean as he watched Adam take a seat in the chair he had placed in the middle of the room and crook his finger at Percy to come to him.

"Time for that consequence young man. I think you have more than earned this spanking, and beings that I am the person in charge of your behavior at the present time… I will be the one that will spank you. Come here, Percy."

Percy stood there fuming as he stammered, "I…I will not let you do this."

"I will count to three, Percy, and you had better be over here or it will go a lot worse for you."

Crossing his arms stubbornly in front of him Percy said defiantly, "NO!"

Adam's eyebrow rose threateningly, "One."

Percy continued to stand there, hoping he could win this little standoff.

"Two."

Quickly looking for a means of escape, Percy took his eyes off of Adam for just a moment as he wondered what his chances of getting out the door might be.

"Three."

In one easy movement Adam was off of the chair and grabbed Percy's upper arm and pulled him back to the chair.

"You could have made this so much easier on yourself young man."

Adam sat down again and quickly tossed Percy over his lap and firmly held him in place as he put his leg over Percy's kicking legs to keep him from moving.

"I was only planning on fifteen swats, but since you wouldn't do what you were told, you have earned five more."

Adam quickly rained down six stinging swats before Percy realized what was happening. But by the seventh swat, Percy's backside knew exactly what was happening as he felt it suddenly start to burn.

"Stop, you can't do this! It hurts!"

"I know, that is the point, Percy." SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"Do you know why you are getting this spanking, Percy?"

"Yes, because you are mean!"

"Wrong answer." Adam landed two more hard swats to Percy's backside.

"OW! OW!" Percy yelled loudly, as he tried to get off of Adam's lap.

"Care to try again?" Adam asked, as he held Percy firmly on his lap.

"Because I did awful pranks," Percy bawled, as tears were starting to fall down his cheeks.

SWAT! " What else?"

"I…I was rude and disrespectful to everyone."

"Good, now are you going to behave and start acting your age and treat people with respect?"

There was a moment of hesitation as Percy tried to decide if he really wanted to answer this. But suddenly Adam persuaded him as he continued with a few more stinging swats.

"Ow, your hand hurts. Yes, I…I will behave and be respectful," Percy cried, as all thoughts of not crying had left after the tenth swat.

By now Percy had decided that he never wanted to make Adam angry enough to do this ever again and would have promised him anything.

Adam had not gone easy on Percy in the least. And even though he hadn't delivered as many swats as Ben probably would have, he had made each swat count hoping that it would make an impression on him to behave, or at least behave while he was under his supervision. So he ended the spanking with two final sharp swats and then waited for the crying boy to calm down. Finally he helped Percy stand and placed him between his knees in front of him.

"I am sorry it had to come to this, Percy, I really am. But I will not put up with this kind of behavior anymore and if you don't change your attitude, we will end up here again… and I am sure you don't want that."

Adam reached over and gently pushed back a blonde curl that had fallen over Percy's forehead.

"I hope now you will stop and think before doing something that is going to get you in trouble. And you will improve your attitude and the way you act towards everyone. I think you will be a lot happier if you do, and you will see that people will want to be around you more."

Percy started to reach back to rub his smarting backside, but suddenly became embarrassed and stopped.

"You have a very hard hand," he muttered, as he looked at the carpet.

Adam chuckled softly, "People keep telling me that."

As Adam stood he put his arm around Percy's shoulder and patiently explained, "In this house, Percy, once someone has been punished…the slate is clean and all is forgiven. So we will start fresh tomorrow."

Percy shrugged Adam's arm off of his shoulder and walked over to the window and looked out at the night sky.

"I want to be alone now."

"I understand. I think you should just get ready for bed and we will talk some more tomorrow."

Adam placed the chair back up against the desk and walked to the door.

As he was starting out the door he turned and said, "Good night, Percy. We will see you in the morning."

Percy didn't say anything but continued looking out the window, so Adam just quietly closed the door and left.

As Adam came down the stairs he found Alissa sitting at the dinning room table with a bowl of water in front of her. She was trying without much success to get the slimy mud off of her face that dear Percy had placed in the bucket over the door. His little prank had backfired and landed on Alissa instead of Adam, drowning her in slimy mud from head to toe.

"You do look a sight with all that mud on your face," Adam laughed, as he came and sat down at the table with Alissa.

"It's not very funny, Adam," Alissa frowned, as she kept scrubbing at her face.

"I don't know what he put in that bucket, but I can't get it off my face without scrubbing my skin off!"

"You know it is rather funny that once one of his pranks ended up on you, you certainly changed your tune and decided he needed a good talking to."

"Well, all the times he had done something before there was always some doubt in my mind if he really was to blame. But with this mess…there was no doubt who had done it!"

Alissa frowned as she dipped the cloth in the water and tried to scrub her face once more.

"Did you get firm with him and tell him he wasn't going to get away with that kind of behavior anymore?"

Finally giving up with the mud on her face, Alissa started concentrating on getting the mud out of her hair as she looked over at Adam.

"I hope you weren't too hard on him, Adam. After all he is a guest in your house."

"Oh, I think I got my point across! And if he forgets, he will be reminded every time he sits down for a day or two!" Adam grinned, as he tried to pull some dried mud from Alissa's hair.

Alissa looked up quickly as she gasped, "Oh Adam, you didn't spank him, did you? You said you were going to give him a good talking to."

"Well in my family a good talking to means a lot more than just talking. It means the person getting the talking to is also going to get their backside warmed along with the talk! And I did talk to him before I spanked him. I tried to explain that his behavior was not acceptable anymore, and he would be a lot happier if he would change his attitude toward everyone."

"Oh dear, I hope his parents won't be too upset with you for doing that."

Adam shrugged slightly, "I doubt they will be upset. When we were young, if we had been guests in someone's house and had pulled half of the shenanigans he pulled, our father would have expected the man of the house to do the exact same thing I just did. And when he got back and heard about what was done… then we would have gotten twice as much from him."

"Gee, that is a bit much, don't you think…. to get tanned twice for the same offence? I was never spanked as a child. My parents didn't believe in it and then it was never used in the home I went to after they died."

Adam looked surprised as he asked, "Well what did they do to punish you?"

Alissa grinned mischievously, "I never got punished because I never did anything to get into trouble. I was the perfect child!"

Alissa leaned over and batted her eyelashes at him to emphasize her point.

"Well that explains it all then," Adam replied playfully, as he lifted his brow in amusement.

Alissa frowned slightly, "Just what do you mean by that, Adam Cartwright?"

"Now I know why you go and get yourself into so much trouble without thinking of what the consequences might be. You never had any consequences when you were a child to worry about. So you don't think things through before you jump in with both feet!"

Adam laughed and came over and sat next to Alissa and put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. Then he leaned over and kissed her until they both had mud on their faces before he was through.

Leaning back from Adam Alissa thrust up her chin with a bit of a pout, "I don't think what you said about me is very funny, Adam. I do think before I do things. The problem is I just do things that most girls around here wouldn't even think of doing."

Then she smiled as she gave Adam a saucy wink, "That's what you get for falling in love with a modern girl, Adam."

"Oh, I think I can handle this modern girl just fine," Adam said smugly, as he kissed the tip of her muddy nose.

"I believe you have learned first hand that there will be consequences if you push me hard enough," Adam said, with a teasing grin.

"Hmmph…yes, I vaguely remember…big bully," she grumbled.

Then Ali couldn't help giggling as she looked at Adam and took her cloth and started to wipe some of the mud off of him that he had gotten on his face after he kissed her.

"By the way, why do you say a well deserved 'talking to' when you mean something a whole lot more severe than a little talk?"

"That is just the way my father always put it when we were in trouble. We knew if he used those words…. we wouldn't be doing a lot of sitting down with any comfort for the next few days." Adam grinned rather sheepishly as if he was remembering those days.

"Enough talk about Percy! Let's concentrate on us for awhile."

Adam pulled Alissa out of her chair and onto his lap. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately in spite of the mud.

Upstairs in Percy's room, smiling was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He was lying on his stomach because sitting was definitely not an option. Every now and then he would punch the pillow and yell into it because he was so angry with Adam. How dare he think he can get away with tanning me he thought. Wait until my father gets back…. he just may shoot him! I know he will definitely take him to the sheriff to put him in jail. He can't get away with putting a hand on me! He will be so sorry when my father gets back! And I'll just stand there and laugh as they cart him off to jail. Percy slowly drifted off to sleep with thoughts of sweet revenge on his mind.

TBC

oooooooooo

Oh Percy, if you only knew what was in store for you, you would just stay in bed. Thanks to all that have left reviews...I appreciate you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

oooooooo

The whole family was back together at the breakfast table this morning. Ben and the boys had come home late last night, and Adam and Alissa were telling them all about Percy and his little escapades since they were gone. Ben just kept shaking his head, while Little Joe would let out an occasional laugh as they listened to Adam. Hoss only smiled as he listened. He was enjoying his first home cooked meal in a week and was too busy refilling his plate once it was empty to really pay attention to all that was being said.

"I tell you, pa, he just kept doing one thing after another until it finally was too much to let go unpunished," Adam declared, as he looked over at his father and took a drink of his coffee.

"I hope I haven't overstepped too much, and Mr. Mathews will continue to be friends with you."

Adam set down his coffee cup and leaned forward slightly waiting for his father's reply.

"Not in the least son. You did exactly what I would have done if I had been here. I am really surprised that you didn't take him to task sooner than you did. You certainly had more patience than I would have given the circumstances."

"Yeah, older brother…. you would have warmed my backside after the first offense," laughed Little Joe, as he leaned back in his chair munching on a biscuit.

Narrowing his eyes, Adam glanced over at Alissa, "Well I wanted to, but a certain little someone here wouldn't let me!"

Hoss had finally finished his third helping and was listening to this part of the conversation.

"Ali gal, why did you go and do that for ? You know if you would have let Adam handle the situation sooner, you might not still have that mud in your hair."

Hoss couldn't help but let out a lively laugh as he reached over and pulled some dry mud from Ali's hair.

"Just go ahead and laugh, but it's not funny. I still don't know what he put in the bucket cause I can't get it all out of my hair!" Ali complained miserably, as she ran her hand through her hair.

"By the way, has anyone seen our little house guest today?" Ben asked, as he glanced toward the stairs. He fully intended to have a serious talk with Percy himself when he saw him.

"Haven't had the privilege yet today," Adam responded in his usual droll way, as he wiped his mouth and put his napkin on the table.

"Well it is time he came to the table!" Ben declared, as he stood and walked over to the stairs and up to Percy's room.

"Boy howdy, sure glad my name ain't, Percy," chuckled Little Joe, as he winked at Alissa.

A few seconds later all eyes were looking at the stairs as Ben came down angrily shouting Percy's name.

"He's not in his room! Did he come in from outside while I was upstairs?"

"No… haven't seen him."

Adam just shook his head and scowled before he stood up and came over to stand by Ben.

"Well he has to be here somewhere. He doesn't know his way around well enough to go off by himself."

Ben rubbed his hands through his hair, trying to hold on to his temper. No wonder Adam lost his temper with that young pup he fumed, as he started deciding what to do next.

"All right then, everyone go out and search the grounds. He may just be outside somewhere and we are getting excited for nothing."

"Knowing our dear Percy… I doubt it," replied Adam sarcastically, as he headed for the front door.

oooooooo

An hour later everyone was on their horses getting ready to go and search the ranch for Percy. The immediate grounds were thoroughly searched and the decision was made to start looking for him out on the ranch.

"You all have a section of the ranch to search and if you find him, fire your gun three times to signal the rest of us," ordered Ben, as he rode out towards the east with Joe and Hoss each going in a different direction.

Adam hung back as he stood beside Alissa waiting to give her a goodbye kiss.

"We have argued this enough, Alissa, you are NOT going with us! It is just too hard to try and look for him and worry about you too!"

"But I really want to go, Adam. And besides, you won't have to worry about me…. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I have seen how well you can take care of yourself. No, you're staying here."

"But…"

Adam's eyes narrowed, just daring her to disobey him on this.

"The answer is still, No! And don't even think about following us. I mean it, Alissa! You and I will have a very unpleasant discussion if you don't stay here where you are safe. I don't want to have to worry about you along with trying to find Percy. Besides, someone needs to be here if he finds his way back home."

Pulling her into his arms for a quick kiss, Adam did his best not to smile when he heard her sigh and saw her thrust her chin up stubbornly after their kiss.

"I love you, little one," Adam said tenderly, as he mounted Sport and looked down at her standing there with her arms crossed.

"Well, if that were true, then you would let me go with you."

"No…I want you safe and this discussion is over. I will see you when I get back."

Turning Sport, Adam rode out before Alissa could continue this argument.

Alissa kicked at the dirt as her fiery temper took over. "We will just see about that, Adam Cartwright."

ooooo

Percy had been riding for a couple of hours now and was starting to realize he was totally lost! Unbeknownst to him, he had been going in circles for the last hour.

"I'll show them," he muttered, as he wearily rode down the road.

"When my father comes back and sees that I am gone…. then Adam Cartwright will pay dearly for treating me so badly! I'll just find some place to hide for a couple of days and then go back. They will be besides themselves with worry while I am gone and be ever so glad when I return."

Percy grinned to himself as he thought about how glad everyone would be to see him after a few days of worry. He looked around to see if there was any scenery he recognized as his horse slowly continued down the road.

"I can't be too lost," he whined, as he urged his horse ahead.

"After all, it shouldn't be that hard to find your way around in this forsaken place. There has to be an empty house somewhere out here," he muttered, hoping to make himself feel a little braver than he was really feeling.

Leaving in a hurry, Percy only had on his velvet jacket and that wasn't providing much warmth at all. Although he may look stylish in his eyes when he ran away, his choice in attire certainly wasn't practical for staying outside for long periods of time. Pulling his jacket a little tighter around his slender body, Percy suddenly heard a noise in the distance. It sounded like a dog, but he really wasn't sure as he nervously kept looking around.

"I wonder what that is?" he groaned, as he felt a chill run up his back as he looked over his shoulder into the darkness.

When he saw a clump of trees off the side of the road, it didn't take him long to quickly decide that this is where he would camp for the night.

ooooo

Adam was sitting by the fire he had made planning what course of action he would take come first light. He really wanted to keep searching tonight, but knew it was useless in the dark. So after finding a good spot, he had made camp and settled in for the night. The fire felt good and took off the chill that was in the air, and Adam slowly became lost in his thoughts as he watched the flames flickering in front of him. Suddenly, the sound of the bushes rustling over by Sport brought him out of his thoughts and made him quickly sit up and take notice. In one fluid movement he jumped up, pulled his gun and was standing by the bushes with his gun drawn.

"Come out with your hands up!" Adam ordered, as he aimed his gun at the bushes.

"Don't shoot…it's just me, Adam!" Alissa quickly answered, as she came out of the bushes with her hands in the air.

Adam let out a frustrated sigh and holstered his gun. Fury clearly etched his face when he finally saw the person standing in front of him. It was his fiancée, the one who was suppose to be safely back at the ranch, looking like she had just lost ten years off of her life.

"I thought you were going to shoot me," Alissa replied nervously, as she put her shaking hands down by her sides.

"I very well could have! I didn't know it was you. What are you doing here, you little fool? I thought I told you not to come!"

"Oh, Adam, I just had to come. I've never been on a search party before. And you know me… half the time I never do what you tell me to do anyway. Besides, aren't you glad to see me?"

Alissa gave Adam a sheepish grin, but she could see from the disapproving frown on his face, it wasn't working.

"No, I'm not glad to see you. You could have been hurt riding around out there in the dark. Or you could have gotten lost and then we would be looking for two fools! You're lucky I didn't shoot you!"

Adam stood there with his hands on his hips as his eyes narrowed at her in irritation.

"Woman, you are the most stubborn and exasperating person I have ever known!"

Edging a little closer to Adam, Alissa hesitantly asked, "Adam, aren't you just a little bit glad to see me?"

Adam shook his head as his expression darkened.

"I ought to give you what I plan on giving dear Percy if I find him first."

"What's that…a great big hug?" Ali asked smiling, as she finally was brave enough to come and stand directly in front of Adam and put her arms around his waist and hug him tightly.

"Not hardly," Adam smirked, as he pulled her arms from around his waist and started to guide her over towards the fire. But not before he landed one sharp swat to her backside!

"Hey! What was that for?" Alissa gasped, as she reached back and rubbed her stinging backside.

"For putting yourself in so much danger. Any number of things could have happened to you all alone out there," Adam said, as he looked at her shocked expression.

Arching his eyebrow Adam responded, "Just be glad that is all you get, young lady. I am not very happy with you at the moment."

"I know, but let's go eat, darlin'… I'm starving," Alissa said playfully, as she put her arm through his as they walked back to camp.

Adam just shook his head and smiled down at her as he pulled her in close, "Well now that you are here, I guess you will have to stay for the rest of the search. I certainly don't want you heading back home in the dark. So let's go over to the fire and get you settled in."

Alissa smiled contentedly as she snuggled closer against his body as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Of course, sweetheart, anything you say."

Shaking his head, Adam had to grin at that comment as he softly chuckled, "If only that were true, Alissa, if only that were true."

ooooooo

A few miles down the road someone else had settled in for the night, but this person was very scared and very cold and was not smiling in the least. Percy had remembered to bring some food to eat, but being a city boy and not use to camping out under the stars, he hadn't thought about bringing matches to light a fire. Of course he wouldn't have the faintest idea how to start a fire even with the matches. So he got what little food he had brought and a blanket out of his saddlebags and headed for a large tree.

After quickly eating his bread and apple, Percy wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and scooted up against the tree trunk. But without a fire the blanket certainly wasn't keeping him very warm, so he pulled it tighter around his skinny, velvet clad body and then leaned back against the tree. This was going to be a very long night he sighed, but it would be worth it just so he could make Adam suffer.

TBC

oooooooooo

More to come as Percy gets a real taste of the wild!

If you are enjoying this story then please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

oooooooooo

Of course the only one that really suffered that night was Percy. He woke up with a very stiff neck and his left foot had fallen asleep and had no feeling in it at all at the moment. His top lip felt a little swollen too as he reached up and lightly touched it with his fingers. He wondered if some creepy critter bit him during the night because his lip felt twice its size as he slowly ran his fingers across it.

Deciding he needed to get going before anyone came along, Percy started to get up from his sitting position on the ground. But his sleeping foot decided to keep sleeping and gave him no support at all. So down he went! And as Percy's luck would have it, as he started falling his right foot turned under him and he let out a loud yelp as he hit the ground hard.

"Gosh darn it, why does everything happen to me?" he whined, as he tried to stand up again to no avail.

Now adding to his miseries, he had sprained his ankle and every time he tried to put any pressure on his foot, a shooting pain went up his leg. So the only way he could stay upright for any amount of time was to hop around on his sleeping foot trying to get it to wake up, and at the same time not put any weight on the ankle he had just twisted. His little dance would have been quite amusing to any spectator passing by, but the only ones that witnessed this unusual dance were a few birds that were perched in the tree over his head.

After a few more minutes of his rather amusing hopping dance, he finally got some feeling back in his sleeping foot and was able to slowly limp over to where his horse was tied. He hadn't bothered to unsaddle the horse the night before, so all he had to do was mount up and continue on his journey.

Heading back down the road Percy hoped he might find an abandon shack or some kind of shelter that he could stay in till he was ready to go back. After he had ridden a short distance, Percy decided he should probably put a move on just in case someone was following him. If they found him now, his plans would be ruined and no one would feel sorry for him.

So he kicked his horse into a gallop and was making good time until he heard a noise off to the side of the road that distracted him from watching where he was going. As he glanced over at the side of the road….WHACK….a low tree limb hit him right in the face and off his horse he went! He had been knocked right off the back of his horse. Losing his troublesome rider hadn't bothered his horse in the least as he continued down the road without him, not even glancing back.

But after his runaway horse had gone a little further down the road, something seemed to spook him and he suddenly stopped, turned around and came trotting back towards Percy. Even though he was still rather dazed, Percy got to his knees hoping to try and stop his horse. But this horse wasn't stopping for anything. He just kept trotting right on past Percy with his tail in the air as if he was waving at the little dandy sitting in the middle of the road—probably his way of getting back at Percy for not removing his saddle the night before.

"Stop you stupid horse!" Percy yelled angrily, as he watched the horse trot on down the road in the direction they had just come from, continuing to wave his tail in the air as if he was saying goodbye and good riddance to Percy.

Percy let out a long suffering sigh and lay back on the road for a few minutes thinking about what a stupid horse he had and how unfair his life was. When he eventually got over his pity party for one, he sat up and looked around trying to get his bearings. He could feel his left eye starting to swell shut. And as he slowly reached up to feel his injured eye, out of the corner of his other eye he saw some movement on the road. Tilting his head so he could get a closer look with the only good eye he had left, Percy shrieked when he saw a small snake start to slither across the road right in front of him. It was only a small garter snake, but to Percy the city boy, it was a giant snake big enough to cause him some serious damage.

Letting out a scream that could probably be heard in Virginia City, Percy tried to get to his feet. Of course he only had the use of one good leg now and when he tried to put weight on his bad ankle—down he went onto his knees! But that wasn't about to stop Percy from getting away from this dreaded creature. Right now all he could think of was putting as much distance between this scary snake and his skinny velvet clad body as he could. So he started crawling as fast as his little, city boy knees would take him down the dusty road, screaming all the way as the snake just slithered off into the grass as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

ooooooo

Adam was crouching down studying the tracks in the road.

"These tracks look fresh. I just bet they belong to our little runaway. He can't be too far ahead if these are his tracks because they were made fairly recently."

Adam stood and started to mount up on Sport when he heard a scream.

"Did you hear that scream, Alissa?"

Adam finished mounting Sport as he turned and looked in the direction of the scream.

"It's coming from that direction," Adam said, as he pointed down the road.

"It sounded like a girl screaming though…let's go check it out. Maybe we will find our little runaway with the girl."

Adam and Alissa took off riding down the road and had only gone a short distance when they came upon Percy's horse causally grazing on the side of the road. Adam rode over to the horse to check out the brand.

"This has our brand on it, so it must be the horse that Percy took when he ran away. But where is Percy?"

Adam started to look around the area and call out his name. When there was no answer, Adam grabbed the horse's reins and he and Alissa continued walking their horses for about a mile while continuing to call Percy's name.

"He can't have gone too far…. after all he is on foot," Alissa said worriedly.

Adam frowned slightly as he pulled his bandana from around his neck and wiped his forehead.

"That poor kid! I hope he hasn't gone and gotten himself really hurt," Alissa said sympathetically, as she scanned the area hoping to see him.

"Well, if he isn't hurt when we find him, he will be when I am done with him!" Adam threatened.

"Oh Adam, you can't be too hard on him. After all he has to be so scared out here all alone. Plus he is on foot now, so I bet he is really sorry he ran away."

"He is never sorry for anything he does. He just is sorry if he gets caught! But this time he will be very sorry for leading us all on a merry chase to find him! Not to mention the danger he has put himself into by being out here all alone."

Adam just shook his head in frustration and adjusted his hat as he urged Sport forward.

oooooooo

But Adam was wrong about Percy this time. He was definitely a very sorry young boy as he sat in the middle of the road trying to figure out what to do next. And what a sight he was to see. His right eye was completely swollen shut from the tree branch hitting him in the eye when it had knocked him off of his horse. His left ankle was swollen to twice its size, and the knees of his pants were torn to shreds from him trying to out crawl the snake! His velvet pants hadn't lasted very long as he had crawled quite a distance, and eventually he ended up crawling on his bare knees. So now he was inspecting the damage to his knees as he sat on the road looking at the scratches and bruises that were forming on his slightly bleeding knees. He tried to lick his dry lips, but his tongue could barely move over his swollen upper lip.

"What am I going to do now?" he complained, as he tried to focus on the road ahead of him.

"I can't get very far like this. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave after all. But if Adam hadn't made me so mad for giving me that tanning, then I wouldn't have left the ranch. So it is his fault too that I am here. Oh why does everything happen to me?"

Suddenly Percy heard horses coming down the road and realized it might be the Cartwrights. Even though he was in bad shape, he didn't want them to find him just yet. He wanted them to suffer a little longer with worry. After all, look how he was suffering!

Percy tried to stand and with much effort he finally got to his feet. He was quite the sight as he limped down the road. He could hear the horses getting closer so he tried to go faster. When he realized he wasn't going to get anywhere quickly with his injuries, he decided to hide in the bushes to see who was on the approaching horses.

Poor Percy—being the city boy that he was, he had no idea about all the little critters that like to hide in the bushes too! And today he happen to find a bush to share that was also being used by a momma skunk and her two little babies. Percy limped over to the bush and crouched down behind it when he noticed a small black and white animal by his feet.

"Oh, you are so cute. What kind of animal are you?"

Percy reached down to pet one of the baby skunks, when suddenly the mother skunk came charging at Percy with her tail raised! The smell that surrounded Percy came hard and fast as he stumbled back trying to get away from the offending odor.

"Oh-oh-oh!" exclaimed Percy, as he tried to limp as fast as his injured body would take him away from his newfound friends and their awful stench!

Adam and Alissa had just come down the road and stopped when they heard Percy yell as he came out of the bushes. They couldn't believe their eyes at what stood in front of them. Someone who resembled Percy, but not the Percy they were use to seeing. Standing before them was the most pathetic looking boy they had ever seen.

His hair had twigs and leaves in it and was sticking out in all directions. He only had on one shoe because he had lost the other one in his rapid getaway from the terrifying snake. Both bruised and scraped knees were peeking out of his torn velvet pants. He had his head tilted to the side so he could see out of the one good eye he had left, while his other eye had completely swollen shut now and the skin around it was turning blue. As he limped towards them, they could see his swollen lip and his sprained ankle that was also turning a lovely shade of purple and blue. But the worst thing about this poor boy heading towards them wasn't the way he looked—it was the awful smell that was coming with him!

Adam wrinkled his nose as he gasped, "Percy, did you have a run in with a skunk?"

"I don't know. It was some black and white animal over there in the bushes," he whined, as he pointed in the direction he had just been.

"Boy, you don't have the sense God gave a grasshopper! Well, just stay over there till we figure out what to do with you! I think there is a creek just a little ways over the hill by this road."

Adam kept his bandana over his mouth as he spoke to Percy, then he kicked Sport and took off in search of the creek. Alissa looked over at poor Percy as she used the bottom of her shirt to cover her nose.

"What happened to you, Percy? You look like you had a fight with a bear and the bear won! Are you all right?" Alissa asked sympathetically, as she looked over at the poor boy standing there with his face starting to turn green from the smell that surrounded him.

"I want to go home now! I wish I never would have ran away, and I am so sorry for what I put everyone through having to come looking for me!"

Percy just sat down on the ground and started to cry. Adam had gone over the hill while Alissa and Percy had been talking and just came riding up when he saw Percy sitting on the ground. Even though he had brought them all on a merry chase, he felt very sorry for the young boy crying in the middle of the road.

"There is a creek just over the hill, Percy, so let's get you into some water. That will take a little of the smell away. Not much, but hopefully enough that we can get you on your horse without it throwing you off."

Adam raised his gun in the air and let off three shots to tell the others he had found Percy.

oooooo

An hour later Ben, Hoss and Little Joe rode up to find Alissa and Adam standing by the creek—while Percy was quite a ways down from them standing in the creek trying to rub some of the smell off.

Ben's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked over at Percy and reluctantly asked, "What on earth happened to him? And what in blazes is that smell?"

Both Adam and Alissa pointed over at Percy and declared, "It's him!"

Adam smiled briefly as he answered, "Apparently he found a little black and white friend in the bushes. We'll tell you the rest of the story on the way home, pa. Our little house guest has had quite the adventure out here on his own."

"Yes, and he told me he is very sorry for running away and putting us all to the trouble of finding him," added Alissa, hoping to calm some of Ben's anger.

Ben turned and gave Alissa a scowl as he saw her sitting beside Adam.

"What are you doing here, Alissa? Weren't you told to stay at the ranch?"

Smiling hesitantly Alissa answered, "Yes, but…

"It's a long story," explained Adam, as he shook his head and frowned as he looked over at Alissa.

"I see. Well, I have some lye soap here in my saddlebags that will help a little until we can get him home. Then we will let Hop Sing see to him to help with his injuries and his smell!"

Ben rode over to within a few feet of Percy and threw him the soap.

"Here you go, Percy. See if that will help a little with the smell. You kind of got yourself in a bit of a mess, didn't you, boy?"

Ben just shook his head as he looked at the miserable boy standing in the creek.

"I am so sorry for running away, Mr. Cartwright. I know now that I should never have gone and I just want to go home. This smell is awful!"

Ben felt very sorry for the young boy looking so pathetic as he stood in the middle of the creek.

As he held his hand over his nose trying his best to keep the smell at bay Ben muttered, "I know, Percy, I know."

ooooooooo

After they got Percy home, Hop Sing tended to his injuries and used one of his own remedies to help with the skunk smell. By the time Percy's head hit his pillow that night, he was a very remorseful and pathetic looking boy who was definitely glad to be home. And as his eyes closed, he decided he would not go any further than the barn from now on, and he would really try and start changing his ways and behave better. It certainly was a lot safer!

ooooooooo

Later that night as Ben and Adam sat by the fire drinking a brandy, Adam told Ben all the things that had happened to Percy while he was lost. Percy had told them the whole sad story while he was trying to get the skunk smell off as he bathed in the creek.

"I was so mad at him for running away that I had fully planned on tanning him good for worrying us and putting himself in so much danger. But when I rode up and saw how pitiful he looked, I felt he had endured enough punishment and really felt sorry for the poor kid."

Adam leaned back in his chair and slowly sipped his brandy.

"I know what you mean, Adam. He sure was a sight, wasn't he? I think he learned his lesson this time and we won't have any more trouble from our little houseguest the rest of his visit. He certainly apologized enough on the way home," Ben chuckled.

Then he furrowed his brow as he set his brandy glass down.

"I certainly hope you explained to Alissa how dangerous it was for her to follow us all alone."

Shaking his head Ben frowned, "Sometimes that girl just doesn't think about the dangers she puts herself in."

"I know, pa. And believe me, we will have a serious discussion about that very thing tomorrow. She was just too tired to do it tonight."

"Good."

Ben sat in his chair watching the flames from the fire as they slowly danced in the fireplace. Then he suddenly remembered some news he had gotten and reached for his pocket.

"By the way, I received a letter from the Mathews and haven't had time to read it with all that has been going on."

Ben pulled the letter out of his pocket and started to read it. Suddenly his eyes widened as he muttered, "Oh dear!" and quickly handed the letter to Adam to read.

Taking the letter from Ben, Adam sat back in his chair and started reading the last part of the letter out loud.

"I hope this won't inconvenience you too much, Ben, but since Mrs. Mathews broke her leg the doctor told us she can't travel for at least 6 weeks. So Percy will have to stay with you a little while longer. I hope he hasn't been too much trouble. Sincerely Tom Mathews."

Adam leaned his head back against his chair and closed his eyes as he slowly let the letter slip from his hand and groaned, "Lord give me strength!"

oooooooooo

Well, that is the tale of little Percy the Terrible. I hope you enjoyed his stay with the Cartwrights. And if you did, PLEASE review and let me know. I also think we haven't seen the last of Percy, and he may just show up again in another story.


End file.
